


Armful of You

by rat_in_the_pool



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Deckhand Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rat_in_the_pool/pseuds/rat_in_the_pool
Summary: Hook and Emma discuss Deckhand Hook and make Henry uncomfortable.





	Armful of You

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching 4x23 and this came into my head.

Emma was brushing her teeth when Killian appeared in the mirror behind her, fully dressed for the day, the boyscout.

“Dave messaged. He got a tip that Granny’s is selling some of Leroy’s home brew unauthorized.”

“Aw, Leroy,” Emma said, but with a mouthful of toothpaste it sounded more like, “Aww, eewoy.”

Killian shook his head, unfazed. “I’ll never understand people’s fascination with brewing their own ale. I like rum but that doesn’t qualify me to make it myself.”

“Wike?” Emma repeated, skeptically.

He shot her a fondly contemptuous look through the mirror and she grinned back around the toothbrush.

Thinking about her husband’s love of rum sparked a memory. A fresh-faced, wide-eyed Killian offering her a flask of goat’s milk.

She rinsed and spat before turning to him. “Hey, do you remember the Heroes and Villains reality the Author sucked us into?”

He quirked a brow at the non-sequitur. “Aye.” 

She felt her lips twitch. “You were kind of a greenboy.”

The contemptuous look was back. “And you were kind of a she-wolf.”

She balked. “Excuse me?”

“Oh please,” he drawled, voice thick with smugness. “You were completely - what’s that phrase? ‘Putting the moves’ on me.”

“I was  _not,_ ” Emma objected.

“No? You were whispering to me about muscle memory while you rubbed yourself all over me -”

“Hey.” She pointed her toothbrush at him. “I was not rubbing anything. And I was trying to remind you how to fight.”

He stepped up behind her to trap her against the sink. His hook pressed gently but firmly against her waist and his fingers encircled the wrist of the hand holding the brush. “What was all this about, hmm?” he murmured, as he languidly guided her through a few cuts and parries, his body molded to hers, heating up her already sleep-warm skin through her robe. Her cheek brushed against his as they watched the movements of their arms.

She managed a cool look over her shoulder. “I didn’t go that slow.”

“You did. And you were scandalizing me with your filthy gaze.” He drew her wrist across her hip, miming sheathing the toothbrush in a scabbard. “And then you wouldn’t take your hand off my sword.” Emma was watching their hands but she could hear his grin at the double entendre.

She scoffed. “No no no no. That was only ‘cause you were giving me a whole puppy dog look, like - “ She glanced at him, her lashes lowered shyly, then she looked away and parted her lips in a sigh as she imitated his swoon.

She had the satisfaction of watching his ears turn pink even as his eyes narrowed and heated. “That’s only because you were undressing me with your eyes,” he growled.

“Did you see what I just did?  _You_  were undressing  _me_.”

“ _Nobody better be undressing anybody,_ ” came a muffled shout through the door. “ _I’m gonna be late for school._ ”

There was a sudden whirlwind of swearing and elbows and knees crashing into the shower door. Emma drenched the sleeve of her robe (well, Killian’s robe) in her rush to clean her toothbrush.

They burst through the bathroom door and made way for over five feet of late teenager, spouting embarrassed apologies.

Henry waved them away absently as he passed. “It’s fine. At least it’s not as bad as when I walked in on you guys in the kitchen last week.” He shuddered as he closed the door.

“Huh,” Emma said. “Do you think we’re traumatizing him?”

Killian shrugged. “We were bound to mess him up somehow. Could be worse.”

There was a pause.

“Regina’s picking him up,” Emma pointed out.

“David’s at the station,” Killian said.

They jumped into action, scurrying down the hallway and back to bed, neither one hearing the disgusted “ _Ugh,_ ” that came from the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Pocketful of Rainbows" by Elvis.
> 
> I spend too much time on tumblr: [youre-not-a-cat-youre-a-rat](youre-not-a-cat-youre-a-rat.tumblr.com)


End file.
